1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch control device, a multi-channel converter, and a switch control method, and particularly relates to a frequency modulation method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a switch control device using a multi-phase interleaving frequency modulation method, and a multi-channel converter and a switch control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case of an LLC resonant converter used as a power supply device of a display device such as PDP or LCD, it is not suitable for supplying a low voltage and a high current output power. In the LLC resonant converter, the high current load generates large current stress such that the output voltage may have a large ripple or the output capacitor may be heated. These problems reduce the life span of the converter.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.